Modifications have been made to mattresses to adapt to the needs of child bearing women and to provide maximum comfort when she lies in a face down position. However, these mattresses are expensive and too bulky to be easily moved and cannot be taken on trips by the expectant mother. The inflatable body support cushion fills the need for an economic, portable device which can be used alone or with a conventional mattress and may be easily collapsed to a very light weight and compact configuration which will fit in the purse of an expactant mother. For example, the inventions of Mr. Milan, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,728 and Mr. Skinner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,862 are both full sized mattresses which are bulky, difficult to clean, and flammable. Although Mr. Skinner's invention comforms somewhat to body contours by means of a stretchable support panel, it lacks the range and sensitivity of adjustment available in the present invention, by varying the inflation of a cushion which substantially surrounds and supports the expectant mother's abdomen.
The invention of Mr. Talley, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,152, is an abdomen accommodating pad which while more portable than a full mattress, still is much more bulky and lacks the adjustability of an inflatable device. Also, Mr. Talley's mattress pad does not support the full length of the reclining body, thus requiring the use of additional support.
The present invention provides a great improvement over the prior art in that it greatly increases portability, economy and adjustability and is safer for use because it is non-flammable and sanitary.